


A Broken Feather, Straightened [Podfic]

by DarkMK



Series: The Fae Tales Podfic Verse [3]
Category: Fae Tales - not_poignant, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Body Dysmorphia, Dark Agenda, Fingering, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Nightmares, Nonhuman Characters, One-Shot, POV Nonhuman, PTSD, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Shapeshifting, Unseelie Court, flagrant abuse of fairytale and folklore, reassurance, slow seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMK/pseuds/DarkMK
Summary: After Augus was taken and tortured by the Nightingale, he became determined to overthrow the Raven Prince's Unseelie Reign to get the power needed to exact his revenge, specifically by finding his way into the Raven Prince's bed and and learning his confidences. What he didn't expect was to find a friend, or to be learned in turn. (Podfic version)[Set before the events ofGame Theory]





	A Broken Feather, Straightened [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [not_poignant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_poignant/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Broken Feather, Straightened](https://archiveofourown.org/works/973180) by [not_poignant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_poignant/pseuds/not_poignant). 



> **Original not_poignant Notes**  
>  This is a oneshot, and is connected to the larger [Fae Tales verse](https://archiveofourown.org/series/53073). However, I think it can be read on its own, out of context, although it will be more richly understood within that context. :)
> 
>  **DarkMK Notes**  
>  And the Universe expands! My first step into the larger Fae world! I am so very excited to do this work, I've wanted to do it for so long. I hope that you all enjoy my version of the Raven Prince! (Side-note: You may notice that the original not_poignant work listed The Nightmare King (from Rise of the Guardians) as the past-villain instead of the Nightingale. However, as there is no direct mention of him in the text, and as the story works with either character, I have decided to use the Nightingale to match the current Fae Tales canon. (This also means we get a little peek of the Nightingale's voice at the end! Just in memory, but still.)

Please follow the link below to hear/download the chapter.

**[A Broken Feather, Straightened](https://fae-tales-extras-podfic.pinecast.co/episode/98cc3274-b09a-4d8b-9f40-de495ec9eacf) **

Length: 1:11:47

Thanks for listening!


End file.
